transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Girls of Cybertron
This page is for the film. To see the toyline, go to Girls of Cybertron (Toyline). Girls of Cybertron is the 4th movie in The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Arcee: The leader of a female Autobot raid team to take back Cybertron. A merciless and deadly Autobot warrior. Chromia: Arcee's sister, an infiltrator known for being tough, an expert at sabotage, fiercely loyal and known to be a good bodyguard. Not too social. Elita One: A powerful warrior, and one of Arcee's sister. She was in a relationship with Orion Pax before the war, but her and Optimus Prime have decided to stay professional and put aside their relationship until the end of the war. Novastar: The snobby one of the sisters who is good at everything. She is the least popular among the male population of Autobots. Greenlight: The much younger sister of the 5 sisters. She is an aspiring scientist, and is heavily protected by her sisters. Moonracer: She is not related to the 5 sisters, but she joined the fight. She has a very bubbly positive personality while being a fierce warrior on the field, Lancer: Lancer is not related to the 5 sisters, but joined their cause.She is shy and nervous around other bots, but she does put in a good fight when she needs to. Ultra Magnus: Former Cybertron Police Commander. Ultra Magnus now controls Cybertron for the Autobots, which was a pivotal point in the war. Barricade: Barricade is a ruthless monster. Formerly a Cybertron Police Officer, he augmented himself to look terrifying and joined the Decepticon cause. Seekers: Unnamed Decepticons that share the same body type as Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and all the named seekers. Vehicons: Decepticon foot soldiers designed by Shockwave, usually weak, Lord Straxtus: A Decepticon dictator so ruthless and dangerous that even his leader Megatron gives him his space. Story 4 million years after a group of Autobots left Cybertron in search of a new homeworld, Cybertron is a barren wasteland in control of the Decepticons. Autobots are outlawed, and are in exile. Any Autobots sighted by any Decepticon are to be shot dead. 4 female Autobots; Arcee, Chromia, Elita One, and Novastar, along with their much younger sister Greenlight, have had enough. They plan a rebellion against the Decepticons. Once information of their movement spread through the exiled Autobots, 2 more girls join the movement, Lancer and Moonracer. The three plan to attack the Decepticon base of operations in the capital city of Megatroni Cyb, formerly known as Iacon. Barricade hears wind of a possible Autobot uprising, and relays the information to Lord Straxtus. He is requested to ready an army of seekers to kill all that attack the base. Later, the girls emerge, weaponized and ready for a fight. They charge towards the Decepticon base, and hundreds of seekers of different colors fly out of the capital command center, same transform into their robot modes, others stay in the air in trijet mode. The sisters gun down several seekers, but Lancer is overwhelmed by 8 seekers that focus on her and try to take her down. They are successful, and Lancer goes offline, and is then ripped apart. The girls increase their efforts to destroy the seekers and slowly make their way to the base. Moonracer and Novastar are the next to be killed by the army of seekers, shot square in the back and brutally beaten. Arcee tries to go back to them but she is too late. She gets angry, and charges forward, slaughtering several seekers with her sisters behind her. As they make their way up the base's tower, Vehicons try to kill them at every turn. Barricade reports to Straxtus that the girls have breached their defenses and are in the tower. Barricade is tasked to guard the entrance to the room in case the Vehicons are no match. The girls make it to the wide hallway leading up to the command center, where Barricade is waiting. The girls watch in horror as 2 vehicons stab their youngest sister Greenlight through the back and rip her head apart. The three sisters feel a ping of sadness, but then turn to Barricade in rage. All three charge at Barricade, but he seems to be quite a match for the three. Eventually, they realize fighting seperately is not enough. They then team up against Barricade and kill him. Ultra Magnus realizes what is happening. These girls are making it possible for the Autobots to take control over Cybertron. He barges through the tower. The girls are surprised to see Ultra Magnus, and welcome his aid. The girls blast open the door and help Ultra Magnus subdue Lord Straxtus, who is then imprisoned. Ultra Magnus gets communications back up, and opens a visual channel that all of Cybertron will see on the billboards. He tells about how the bravery of the girls, though it came at a loss, helped the Autobots regain control of Cybertron, and Ultra Magnus takes leadership of Cybertron from that point on. Prime's message reaches the three sisters, and they board a pod to Earth. Sequels This movie was the finale to Phase 1 of TTCU . It was followed by Transformers: The War Rages On and Transformers: The Combiners. Category:Fan Fiction Category:TTCU